My Favorite Mistake: A oneshot Quick Fic
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: How can you undo something you said? How can you tell the truth?


**My Favorite Mistake: A One****-****Shot Quick fic**

_I woke up and called this morning__  
__The tone of your voice was a warning__  
__That you don't care for me anymore___

_I made up the bed we sleep in__  
__I looked at the clock when you creep in__  
__It's 6 a.m. and I'm alone_

"_Texting while driving was the stupidest thing I've ever done—besides sleeping with Puck."_

Those words were ringing in Noah Puckerman's head. Words that Quinn Fabray said. Words he didn't wanna hear. He was walking along the corridor when he saw Quinn closing her locker door shut but having a hard time since she's in her wheelchair. Puck rushed up to her and closed the locker.

"Puck," Quinn said, "Thanks," She muttered.

"Can I walk with you?" Puck asked.

"I'm not a charity case,"

"Come on," Puck said,

Quinn smiled, "Whatever..."

Puck went behind her and started pushing her wheelchair slowly, "So," He said, "What you said the choir room...About me being your stupidest mistake..."

"Puck,"

"Was that real?"

Quinn wheeled and faced him, "What's this about?"

"I just wanna know if it's real."

"You think I'm lying?"

"So you never felt anything for me? At all? Never?"

"I need to go home,"

"Come on, Quinn, stop running away from me."

_Did you know when you go__  
__It's the perfect ending__  
__To the bad day I was just beginning__  
__When you go all I know is__  
__You're my favorite mistake_

"I'm not, Puck," She said.

"So I'm just a mistake? We're just a mistake? You still think Beth's a mistake?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "That's not what I meant,"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that...That it was a mistake, yes, but what I'm only trying to say is that...That maybe we rushed it, you know? If we didn't sleep together, if things didn't go that fast...Maybe we could've really been together."

"What?"

"I always liked you, Puck," she said, "I try to fight it, but in the end, I know I still do. It's just that...You know, I wish things ended up differently. I didn't mean to be harsh. I didn't mean to say we were a mistake. I'm sorry,"

_Did you know when you go__  
__It's the perfect ending__  
__To the bad day I'd gotten used to spending__  
__When you go all I know is__  
__You're my favorite mistake_

"Quinn," He said as he knelt down in front of her, "It's not over."

"We're almost graduating,"

"Yeah," He said, "But we still got time. Plenty, actually. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you in the hospital? You know what I've thought? I thought of that day when Beth was born, when we were looking at her...And when I told you I loved you,"

"Puck,"

"I still do."

She took a deep breath, "Puck, I don't even know if I'll get better,"

He held her hand, "You will," He said, "I know you will. And even if you won't, Lady Fabray, it doesn't matter. Because you'd still have me. Even if you go to Yale,"

"You think Yale would still want me even if I stay a cripple?"

"Everyone still wants you, Quinn," He said, "And I love you,"

"I—"

He didn't let her finish. He didn't want her to contradict anymore. Instead, he leaned on and kissed her.

"I love you, Quinn,"

She laughed a bit and smiled, "I love you, too," She said, "And if I'm being honest, you're my favorite mistake,"

He laughed, "You're my favorite mistake, too," He smiled.

And she leaned on and kissed him.

"Think you can bring me to Breadsticks?" She asked.

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

_Well maybe nothin' lasts forever__  
__Even when you stay together__  
__I don't need forever after__  
__It's your laughter won't let me go__  
__So I'm holding on this way___

_Did you know, could you tell__  
__You were the only one__  
__That I ever loved__  
__Now everything's so wrong___

_Did you see me walking by?__  
__Did it ever make you cry?___

_You're my favorite mistake__  
__You're my favorite mistake__  
__You're my favorite mistake_

xx

**a/n: So I just thought of writing this because my God, I really hate how RIB hates Quick. If you've seen "Big brother", you'd know what I mean...And it's the only way I can undo how Quinn said that sleeping with Puck was her stupidest mistake. So yes, Quick will always be my OTP. And I hope you Quick shippers like this. **


End file.
